It's Halloween Naruto Uzumaki!
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, I whipped up this little one shot, It's about Naruto, Hinata and a little thing called compromise. Enjoy!


Note: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: A little Halloween drabble for Naruhina fans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 days until the big Halloween festival in Konohagakure 17 yr old Naruto and Hinata were in the costume shop looking for last minute costumes. They had been so preoccupied with missions lately, that they have had no time to shop for costumes.

" Hey Hinata-chan, let's go as plug and socket." Naruto said jokingly.

" Ummm I don't think so." Hinata said .

" I know, I just thought it'd be funny. Hey, how about Tarzan and Jane? "

Hinata raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip. " You just want to see me in a skimpy outfit." she said smiling.

" Nani? no no no...well...maybe a little." Naruto smiled as he put an arm around her and hugged her tight as she giggled.

" Naruto-kun look, we can go as bumblebees, oh those costumes look so cute." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan, come on, do we have to?" Naruto said.

"(sigh)" Hinata said.

" Hey Hinata-chan look I can go as Jason and you can go as Freddy." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun those costumes are wayyy too scarey." Hinata said.

" Aw come on Hinata-chan, Halloween is supposed to be all about scarey." Naruto said.

" Well, Halloween can also be about cute too." Hinata said.

She then looked over to a pair of costumes and gasped " Naruto-kun look." Hinata said as she walked over to the costume set.

" It's Raggedy Ann and Andy, oh Naruto-kun this would be so cute." Hinata said.

Naruto took a good look at the costume with the big light blue suspender pants and saw on the picture, the model having big rosey cheeks and a painted on smile.

" Hinata-chan, if I saw myself in that I would have to kick my own ass." Naruto said.

" (sigh) Naruto-kun, you would look so adoreable, we have to agree on something." Hinata said, making pouty lips.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I promise we'll make a decision before we leave the store." Naruto said hugging Hinata.

" But first...I gotta use the bathroom." Naruto said.

A smile appeared on Hinata's face. " Ok, don't get lost." she said.

As Naruto found his way to the bathroom, he saw a specific make-up kit. As he inspected it further, a smile came on his face.

Hinata saw Naruto walking back." Find it ok?" Hinata asked.

" Yup, that's not all I found, check it out." Naruto said presenting the make-up kit. " Hinata-chan, let's go ahead and get those Raggedy Ann and Andy costumes.

Hinata smiled, she had a good idea of what Naruto wanted to do.

**Days Later at the Halloween festival...**

Orange lanterns were strung out across the village, jack-o-lanterns were placed on window sils and doorsteps, and hundreds of people were enjoying the many games and festivities. In the center of town was where the Halloween dance was commencing. Many people were attending and were dressed in spirit of the holiday. Lee was dressed as a mummy while Sakura was Cleopatra. Ino and Chouji were in costume as a cheetah and a lion. Shikamaru was Count Dracla while Temari was dressed in a colonial dresswith two marks on her neck with fake blood trickling down them. Kiba wore a ripped up red and black flannel shirt while he wore large warewolf gloves while he had a wolfman mask which was a fitting costume for him. Akamaru had red marks under his eyes and across his shoulders to portray Okami from the ps2 game. Shino mean while was doing a fine job of portraying the American version of the Shingami aka Grim Reaper. Ten-Ten came to the dance as Princess Leia (Go figure.). Neji could not attend because he was busy being an ass-hole somewhere. Konohamaru and his team were taking a break from their Trick-or-Treat schedule to join in on the festivities, all 3 of them happened to be dressed as Soul-reapers from " Bleach".

On stage Iruka, who was dressed as Jigsaw, was on stage opening a letter. When he saw what it read he spoke in to the microphone.

" And the prize for most original costume actually goes to a couple. Naruto and Hinata as ZOMBIE Raggidy Ann and Andy." Iruka said.

" Oh my God Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she hugged him. The crowd clapped for them as they took the stage.

Naruto and Hinata walked onto the stage. They wore the traditional costumes of Raggidy Ann and Andy, but with one key difference, due to the realistic effects of the Zombie make-up kit Hinata's fac was a pale green, and she appeared to have the skin from the right side of her mouth ripped off, exposing teeth, but the other side lloked like a normal doll smile. Under her eyes were dark ridges, and the left side of her forehead's skin also seemed to be ripped off. However, she still managed to have her rosey cheeks. Naruto beside her also had pale skin while the right side of his face appeared to be covered in boils, on his right side, his right eye had been popped out and dangling from it's socket.

" Arigato, we thought it would be fun but we never thought we'd win anything." Hinata said.

" I can only imagine who came up with the zombie idea." Iruka said looking at Naruto. Who was rubbing his head bashfully.

" Congratulations, here is your prize, some certificates to Suraku ( a random restaurant in Konoha.)" Iruka said.

" Sweet!" Naruto said.

**Later on...**

" Ok Hinata, I'm heading home, make sure you're not out too late." Kurenai said, who was dressed as a wicked witch.

" Hai sensei." Hnata said bowing.

" See ya later Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, waving goodbye.

Later on Naruto was walking Hinata home from the festival.

" Hinata-chan, this has got to be like the best Halloween ever." Naruto said.

" I know everything was great, all the costumes were just incredible and the lanterns were so beautiful just...just everything was wonderful." Hinata said.

" Hai, Don't wish Halloween came around more than once a year?" Naruto said.

" Hai, oh well, everything was still fantastic." Hinata said.

" I'm glad you had fun Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling down at her.

" Naruto-kun...this costume idea was really good." Hinata said.

" Yea, well here we are." Naruto said as the couple came up to the front of Kurenai's apartment complex.

" Yea, well...goodnight Naruto-kun."

" Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said leaning in to kiss her.

" Naruto-kun, you want to kiss me? Even though I look like this?" Hinata said.

Naruto bought his hand gently to Hinata's chin. " Of course I do."

Hinata smiled as they engaged in a long goodnight kiss.

As Hinata walked up the stairs and Naruto walked home, they both said at the same time

" I love Halloween."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere in Orochimaru's Lair...**

Kabuto was see coming in with some papers that needed to be looked a by Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama, I need you to look at..." Kabuto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw before him was Orochimaru dressed as Frankfurter from Rocky Horror Picture Show wearing a black braziere and black pantyhose , while Sasuke wore golden shorts and...nothing else! Just like Rocky from Rocky Horror picture show.

" GAAHHHHHH!!!!!Sasuke-kun! Orochimaru-sama! What are you doing!!!!!!!???" Kabuto screamed in agony.

" Oh shut up damnit, it's Halloween and we're having fun!" Orochimaru said.

" Yea!" Sasuke said.

" Quiet Rocky! Now get back to your pushups!" Orochimaru said cracking his whip.

Kabuto slowly walked away, looking for something sharp to pierce his eyes out.

END

-------------------------------------

Little bit o Halloween cheer for y'all.


End file.
